1) MR spectroscopy visible lipid signals seen in acute MS plaques reflect damage to myelin membranes. Treatment with high dose steroids will decrease injury signals. 2) Matrix metalloproteinases (MMP) and plasminogen activator (PA) are elevated in CSF during MS relapse and correlate with opening of the blood-brain-barrier (BBB) as detected by gadolinium enhanced MRI. 3) Cytokines are increased in the CSF during MS relapse and will decrease in response to steroid therapy.